


More joy snippets

by Pennyplainknits



Category: Inception (2010), Kane (Band), Leverage
Genre: Gen, M/M, commentfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:21:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pennyplainknits/pseuds/Pennyplainknits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three comment fics for More Joy Day 2011</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Alec and Eliot, "Mitten"

"And so this is the story, the story we've written. About Polly, and Pradeep, and the kitten with the mitten."

"Read us another one, Mr Eliot!"

"Not now kids. Naptime now. We'll have more stories after lunch."

Eliot pushed his hair back and ignored the pleading looks.

"That was beautiful man," Hardison said in his ear. "Just beautiful."

"Shut up," Eliot growled as he turned out the lights "Next time you go undercover in the kindergarten."


	2. Arthur/Eames, "Alien"

"This is not going to work. I can't believe you talked me and Cobb into going with this." Arthur frowned.

"It fits the marks interests and beliefs. She's a UFO nut. She'll want to tell me everything about these strange Earth customs." Eames admired his reflection in the mirror.

"That is NOT what an alien looks like," Arthur said. "Just what TV shows have you been watching?"

"Believe me," Eames said, the green feelers on his head jiggling. "The antennae are crucial." He waggled his eyebrows.

"You look like a Teletubby." Arthur said. "Go with Spock."

"A classic," Eames said, and shifted.

"Plus," Arthur said "I like the ears." And he ran his fingers up the points as Eames gave a most un-Vulcan laugh.


	3. Chris/Steve, "Whiskey"

The first time they kiss is in a haze of whiskey and cigarette smoke, the taste of Jack Daniels from the bottle they shared on stage mingling with saliva, Steve's hands at his waist, both of them drunk and more than a little high, just off the stage, right where anyone could see them, in some nameless dive bar in a tiny town.

It's messy and sloppy and they paw at each other ineffectivly, before Steve breaks away, rolls his forehead against Chris's shoulder, and says "We should-"

"Yeah," Chris says, but it takes him two attempts to push himself upright from the wall he's leaning against.

They both have massive hangovers the next morning, and neither remember their first kiss.

They remember the second one, though.


End file.
